Only What Comes at First Sight
by Cahaya Nightdreamer
Summary: When the four ninja find themselves born into the four clans, they are raised from kits to warriors. They find a prophecy, by Bramblestar, about the new discovery of a new clan, one which will let the ninja go to new heights, and discover something that currently poses as a threat to the clans.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors or Ninjago.

* * *

**AN: So I'm just trying this out…may end up as a one-shot, but if inspiration hits me, I'm continuing this.**

* * *

Chapter 1:

Jay blinked blearily as he looked around. He saw a cat smiling down on him, with creamy white fur, her fur silky, ears pricked, and mouth set in a bright smile as she looked at him.

He shifted uncomfortably, looking down at himself, his eyes widening. He was a cat!

Or, more specifically, a kit!

Jay looked behind him, looking at his blue self, with his long tail. Several brown furs appeared behind his ears, and his fur was a bit silky, much like the she-cat.

He looked around, before jumping back as a kit ran for him, his eyes gleaming, all the while mewing loudly.

He turned to the she-cat again. She continued smiling. "Welcome to Riverclan, Lightningkit."

* * *

Cole blinked blearily as he woke up, his eyes widening at the tall pine trees that currently surrounded him.

He turned, to face a large dark brown she-cat, with pricked ears, and a fierce expression, though it melted as she lay eyes on him.

Cole subconsciously gulped, looking down at himself, his eyes widening. He was a kit.

He was a black cat, small in size, but he felt powerful and comfortable in these dark woods for some reason. His paws felt too big for him.

The dark brown she-cat looked down on him. "Don't worry. Welcome to Shadowclan, Earthkit."

* * *

Kai yawned as the bright rays of sun hit him, looking around for the other three, only to see nothing.

His eyes widened in panic before he saw some cats in the corner, the younger ones studying him with excitement, while the older ones looked at him with curiosity.

He looked down on himself, realising that he was lying down beside a she-cat with light blue fur and bright eyes.

Two other kits, one female and the other male based on their size, was bounding excitedly next to him.

Kai was small, though his size was slightly bulky. His ears were pricked up, his paws clumsy. Some orange fur grew on his belly, though he was mostly red.

The she-cat smiled, standing up and stretching. "You are at Thunderclan, Firekit."

* * *

Zane shook himself as he looked up. Instantly, he knew something was wrong.

The four were not with him. He was sleeping in a den, where he could see the outside, large green plains, suitable for running. And, lastly, he was a kit.

His robotic mind instantly scanned the area, and he stood up, turning around in surprise as a small wiry she-cat looked at him, beaming.

He looked down at himself. He himself was small and wiry, his fur the colour of ice, gradually fading to a light blue at his belly.

Zane blinked at the she-cat, who smiled, as if sensing his confusion.

"You are among friends, Icekit. This is Windclan."

* * *

They met at night in an abandoned home. Kai was the first to comment. "Ok, how the heck are we here as _cats_?" Jay shrugged, and both Cole and Zane also shook their head. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me. We're _stuck_ like this?"

"It would seem so." Zane answered automatically.

"Hey, are you still robot? Because we were recharging you, I think, you could power down anytime."

Zane shook his head. "I'm fully cat now. I was fine all day."

Jay nodded, his relief evident, before Cole spoke. "We _have_ to find what happened and how it works."

"We have to ask around in order to find answers."

Zane nodded, before looking up. "Then we go back and continue our training."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors or Ninjago.

* * *

**AN: So I'm just trying this out…may end up as a one-shot, but if inspiration hits me, I'm continuing this.**

* * *

Chapter 1:

Jay blinked blearily as he looked around. He saw a cat smiling down on him, with creamy white fur, her fur silky, ears pricked, and mouth set in a bright smile as she looked at him.

He shifted uncomfortably, looking down at himself, his eyes widening. He was a cat!

Or, more specifically, a kit!

Jay looked behind him, looking at his blue self, with his long tail. Several brown furs appeared behind his ears, and his fur was a bit silky, much like the she-cat.

He looked around, before jumping back as a kit ran for him, his eyes gleaming, all the while mewing loudly.

He turned to the she-cat again. She continued smiling. "Welcome to Riverclan, Lightningkit."

* * *

Cole blinked blearily as he woke up, his eyes widening at the tall pine trees that currently surrounded him.

He turned, to face a large dark brown she-cat, with pricked ears, and a fierce expression, though it melted as she lay eyes on him.

Cole subconsciously gulped, looking down at himself, his eyes widening. He was a kit.

He was a black cat, small in size, but he felt powerful and comfortable in these dark woods for some reason. His paws felt too big for him.

The dark brown she-cat looked down on him. "Don't worry. Welcome to Shadowclan, Earthkit."

* * *

Kai yawned as the bright rays of sun hit him, looking around for the other three, only to see nothing.

His eyes widened in panic before he saw some cats in the corner, the younger ones studying him with excitement, while the older ones looked at him with curiosity.

He looked down on himself, realising that he was lying down beside a she-cat with light blue fur and bright eyes.

Two other kits, one female and the other male based on their size, was bounding excitedly next to him.

Kai was small, though his size was slightly bulky. His ears were pricked up, his paws clumsy. Some orange fur grew on his belly, though he was mostly red.

The she-cat smiled, standing up and stretching. "You are at Thunderclan, Firekit."

* * *

Zane shook himself as he looked up. Instantly, he knew something was wrong.

The four were not with him. He was sleeping in a den, where he could see the outside, large green plains, suitable for running. And, lastly, he was a kit.

His robotic mind instantly scanned the area, and he stood up, turning around in surprise as a small wiry she-cat looked at him, beaming.

He looked down at himself. He himself was small and wiry, his fur the colour of ice, gradually fading to a light blue at his belly.

Zane blinked at the she-cat, who smiled, as if sensing his confusion.

"You are among friends, Icekit. This is Windclan."

* * *

They met at night in an abandoned home. Kai was the first to comment. "Ok, how the heck are we here as _cats_?" Jay shrugged, and both Cole and Zane also shook their head. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me. We're _stuck_ like this?"

"It would seem so." Zane answered automatically.

"Hey, are you still robot? Because we were recharging you, I think, you could power down anytime."

Zane shook his head. "I'm fully cat now. I was fine all day."

Jay nodded, his relief evident, before Cole spoke. "We _have_ to find what happened and how it works."

"We have to ask around in order to find answers."

Zane nodded, before looking up. "Then we go back and continue our training."


End file.
